


Alihotsy

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drug Dealing, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jae Kim-centric, Knockturn Alley, Male Rowan Khanna, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Jae hatte gute Absichten gehabt, wirklich. Bei all dem Stress mit den verwunschenen Verliesen hatten er und seine Freunde sich einen lustigen Abend verdient, oder nicht? Tja, wenn er gewusst hätte, womit er sich jetzt rumschlagen musste, hätte er es lieber gelassen, aber hinterher ist man ja immer klüger.
Relationships: Jae Kim & Charlie Weasley, Jae Kim & Tulip Karasu, Merula Snyde & Ismelda Murk & Barnaby Lee
Kudos: 2





	Alihotsy

Das erste, was Jae sah, als er am Montagmorgen, dem 23. Oktober 1989 sehr widerwillig die von Müdigkeit verklebten Augen aufschlug, war Rot. Es waren sogar verschiedene Rottöne, hauptsächlich das satte dunkelrot der Vorhänge um sein Bett, aber auch etwas leuchtend Orangerotes, das Jaes Gehirn erst nach einigen Sekunden als Charlies von der Morgensonne beschienene Haare erkannte.

„Wenn du noch frühstücken willst, solltest du dich beeilen“, sagte Charlie mit viel zu lauter Stimme und zog schwungvoll die Vorhänge um Jaes Bett auf, so dass es von Sonnenlicht geflutet wurde. Charlie war bereits vollständig angezogen, sogar das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen hatte er schon angesteckt, und er sah nicht halb so zerstört aus, wie Jae sich fühlte. Dabei war er doch gestern dabei gewesen, oder?

Jae grummelte etwas Unverständliches und setzte sich langsam auf. Ihm war schwindelig, er hatte einen scheußlichen Geschmack im Mund und er konnte spüren, wie sich hinter seiner Stirn die Kopfschmerzen zusammenbrauten. Wessen beschissene Idee war das nochmal gewesen, am Sonntag eine spontane Party zu feiern? Ach ja, seine natürlich.

„Du hast doch mindestens so viel getrunken wie ich, warum bist du so widerlich fit“, murmelte Jae, während er seine Schulrobe über den gelben Kapuzenpullover, in dem er geschlafen hatte zog, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die eigentlich vorgeschriebene schwarze Kleidung darunter zu ziehen. Wer außer Charlie war noch da gewesen? Sie waren doch nicht nur Gryffindors gewesen … was hieß, dass sie nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder Schlafsaal gewesen sein konnten. Jae hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er ziemliche Gedächtnislücken hatte. Ein Kichern entschlüpfte ihm, und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ihm war eigentlich nicht nach Kichern zu Mute, dazu war ihm viel zu übel. Er musste dringend etwas essen.

„Getrunken vielleicht“, sagte Charlie, der ein wenig schadenfroh grinste. „Aber ich hab nicht dieses komische Zeug geraucht wie ihr.“

Ach ja, die Alihotsy-Blätter. Beim letzten Mal hatten die sich aber besser mit dem Alkohol vertragen, dachte Jae. Aber jedenfalls erklärten die das Kichern. Zu seiner Meinung, dass sie alle ein bisschen Kichern und Fröhlichkeit vertragen konnten, jetzt, da anscheinend schon wieder ein verwunschenes Verlies gefunden werden musste, stand er aber nach wie vor, das würde er auch vor Charlie verteidigen, Vertrauensschüler hin oder her. War nicht sogar Maya auch dabei gewesen? Jae war sich nicht sicher. Aber er wusste, dass beide Vertrauensschüler zwar nichts von seinen illegalen Kräutern nehmen, ihn aber auch nicht verraten würden. Wobei natürlich auch der Feuerwhiskey im Grunde illegal war, zumindest durften sie ihn in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht haben.

„Nun komm schon“, drängelte Charlie. „Ich hab Hunger. Die anderen sind schon unten“, und Jae schlurfte ergeben hinter ihm her in die Große Halle, wo sie sich neben Ben und Andy an den Frühstückstisch setzten.

„Jae!“, flüsterte Ben, sobald Jae saß und noch bevor er sich gebratenen Speck und Bohnen auf den Teller gehäuft hatte. „Das war fan-tas-tisch! Ich wusste, es würde sich lohnen, sich zu trauen, mitzurauchen!“

Jae stöhnte innerlich. Hatte er ernsthaft mit _Ben Copper_ zusammen Alihotsy-Blätter geraucht? Noch uncooler konnte man kaum werden. Die Kopfschmerzen machten ihn auch nicht gerade gnädiger und er trank eilig einen Schluck Tee, vielleicht half der ja. Definitiv sollte er sich bei seinem nächsten Besuch in der Winkelgasse mit Kopfschmerztränken eindecken, die waren doch mindestens genauso wichtig wie Alihotsy-Blätter. Gerade wäre er bereit, mehr für einen Schmerztrank zu bezahlen, wenn es noch anderen so ging, konnte das ein gutes Geschäft sein.

Andy es schaffte tatsächlich, dass Jae sich noch unwohler fühlte. Er beugte sich nämlich vor, so dass er an Ben vorbei zu Jae sehen konnte, und sagte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich auf Thestralen über den verbotenen Wald geflogen sind. Das ist so cool!“

„Wir sind was?“, fragte Jae alarmiert. Er würde nicht nur bis ans Ende seiner Schulzeit, sondern bis zur Rente nachsitzen müssen, wenn das jemals rauskäme. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es im Bereich von McGonagalls Möglichkeiten lag, das durchzusetzen.

Ben sah Andy verwirrt an. „Hä? Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Wir sind auf Rennbesen über den Astronomieturm geflogen, erinnerst du dich nicht?“

Jae kämpfte gegen den zunehmend unwiderstehlichen Drang, den Kopf neben seinem Teller auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Oder auf dem Teller in die Bohnen, das war sicher besser für die Kopfschmerzen. Und dann einfach liegen bleiben und schlafen, einfach nur schlafen.

Er tat es aber nicht, und so sah er, wie Charlie einen amüsiert-verzweifelten Blick mit Maya, die ihnen gegenüber saß, tauschte.

„Was?“, murmelte er zu seiner Verteidigung, zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz ausgefeilt.

„Alihotsy hat eigentlich nicht diesen Effekt, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Ben und Andy verkehrt ist.“ Die beiden diskutierten immer noch gut gelaunt, ob sie nun auf Besen oder Thestralen geflogen waren.

„Ich glaube eher, dass was mit deinem Alihotsy verkehrt war“, sagte Maya. „Vertraust du der Quelle?“

„Ich vertraue allen meinen Quellen“, murmelte Jae in seinen Tee.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Problem“, grinste Charlie, aber Maya schüttelte den Kopf und sagte jetzt ziemlich ernst: „Das hätte auch ziemlich schief gehen können, ihr hättet auch vergiften können!“

Sie wandte sich zu Andy. „Hey Andy! Wen hast du eigentlich sterben sehen? Das tut mir sehr leid.“

„Hä? Niemanden“, antwortete Andy verblüfft.

Maya grinste, ein bisschen selbstgefällig. „Tja, dann frage ich mich, wie du Ben gerade genau das Aussehen ihrer Flügel beschreiben kannst, wenn du sie gar nicht sehen kannst.“

Bevor Andy das verarbeitet hatte, kamen Tulip und Rowan vom Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber und quetschten sich neben Maya auf die Bank. Rowan beugte sich zu Jae vor und sprudelte mit leuchtenden Augen los: „Dieses Kraut war ja so toll! Tulip und ich haben schon festgestellt, dass wir unterschiedliche Sachen erlebt haben, aber trotzdem jeweils in der der anderen auftauchen und auch die gleichen Sachen gesagt haben. Du, Tonks, Barnaby, Ben und Andy auch. Nur Chiara irgendwie nicht. Ich erinnere mich, gemütlich auf einem Besen über den Wald geflogen zu sein, aber Tulip ist auf einem fliegenden Teppich nach Hogsmeade geflogen. Es war wie ein Traum, aber nicht wirklich ein Traum, weil wir ja alle geflogen sind. Sogar ein paar Sachen, die wir gesagt haben, passen zusammen!“

Jae war noch dabei, auf die Tatsache klarzukommen, dass nicht nur Ben Copper, sondern sogar Rowan Khanna Alihotsy geraucht hatten. In Hogwarts. Am Abend vor einem Schultag. Da sagte Tulip auch schon: „Du musst unbedingt mehr von dem Zeug besorgen. Das war kein normales Alihotsy. Das war besser.“

„Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, dem kotzübel ist, der Schädel brummt und der sich nicht an irgendwelche Flüge erinnern kann?“, schimpfte Jae missvergnügt.

„Ich denke, du hast zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken, das verträgt sich wohl nicht so gut“, sagte Tulip mit einem Achselzucken und viel zu fröhlichem Gesicht.

„Barnaby und Tonks sind bis jetzt nicht zum Frühstück gekommen“, sagte Ben. „Vielleicht hast du da Leidensgenossen.“

Jae schien tatsächlich eine Leidensgenossin in Tonks zu haben, stellte er fest, als er sie wenig später in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sah. Sie trug nicht die stachelige pinke Frisur, die ihr Markenzeichen war, wenn sie gute Laune hatte. Nein, heute waren ihre Haare grünlich braun und strähnig. Sie unternahm immer wieder mit angestrengtem Gesicht Versuche, die Farbe und Struktur zu ändern, aber die Haare glitten immer gleich zurück zurück in die traurige Farbe, und sie gab es auf, als die Lehrerin genervt sagte: „Miss Tonks, nur, weil wir wegen ihrer besonderen Begabung bei Ihnen mehr Toleranz bezüglich der Haarfarben walten lassen, heißt das nicht, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht blinken dürfen!“

Jae versuchte, dem Unterricht so gut es eben mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen ging zu folgen. Immerhin die Übelkeit war nach dem Frühstück verschwunden. Aber die ganze Zeit konnte er die stechenden, wütenden Blicke von Merula und Ismelda spüren, die sich immer wieder zu ihm umdrehten.

So war er wenig überrascht, dass sie, kaum dass der Unterricht beendet war, sich vor seinem Pult aufbauten, noch bevor er eine Chance gehabt hatte, seine Bücher einzupacken oder gar mit Tonks zu reden.

„Was hast du mit Barnaby gemacht?“, verlangte Merula drohend von ihm zu wissen.

„Nichts“, sagte Jae betont unschuldig, und ließ sein Buch in seine Tasche gleiten. „Wir hatten nur einen lustigen Abend und haben ein bisschen Alihotsy geraucht.“

„Erzähl doch keinen Scheiß“, knurrte Ismelda. Jae stellte fest, dass ihre Akne immer noch nicht besser geworden war. Ob er sie trotzdem davon überzeugen könnte, noch mal was von der Anti-Pickel-Tinktur zu kaufen? „Ich weiß, wie Alihotsy wirkt, meine Schwester hat das oft genug genommen. Man hat höchstens Muskelkater vom Lachen, und hängt nicht kotzend über der Kloschüssel und redet wirres Zeug!“, fuhr Ismelda fort.

„Nicht meine Schuld, wenn er zu viel trinkt“, nuschelte Jae, auch wenn ihm mit einem leichten Stich schlechten Gewissens klar wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel Barnaby getrunken hatte. „Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss zum Unterricht.“

Er drängelte sich zwischen den Slytherin-Mädchen durch und schloss sich den wartenden Gryffindor-Jungen an. Halb erwartete er, von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen zu werden. Wusste Barnaby eigentlich, dass mindestens der ganze weibliche Slytherin-Jahrgang sich als seine persönlichen Leibwächter-Schutzengel betrachtete? Bestimmt würde er sich von Liz später auch noch was anhören dürfen. Aber Ismelda brüllte ihm nur nach, er solle gefälligst ein Gegengift besorgen, und er machte sich erleichtert auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

Die Erleichterung währte aber nur wenige Sekunden, denn Ismelda hatte gesehen, was Jae erst jetzt merkte: Professor McGonagall war im Anmarsch. Vielleicht wäre ein Fluch von Ismelda doch besser gewesen.

„Mr Kim“, sagte sie mit ihrer prägnanten schottischen Aussprache. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass ich noch auf die Hausaufgabe von letzter Woche und eine Strafarbeit warte? Wenn ich die bis heute Abend nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch habe, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihr Nachsitzen um drei weitere Wochen zu verlängern.“

Jae stöhnte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte er den freien Nachmittag nutzen wollen, um ein bisschen Schlaf nachzuholen. Aber jetzt sah es so aus, als ob er sich doch tatsächlich an Verwandlung setzen musste. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, noch mehr Zeit mit Teller-Abwaschen zu verbringen.

Professor McGonagalls Blick taxierte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten. „Wie sehen Sie denn überhaupt aus, Mr Kim. Ich erwarte, von meinen Sechstklässlern, dass sie den jüngeren Schülern ein Vorbild sind!“

Es war Jae völlig unbegreiflich, wie man so viel auf Kleidung geben sollte, aber um sich noch mehr Ärger mit ihr zu ersparen, beschloss er, sich auf umzuziehen. Ein Entschluss, der gestärkt wurde, als die Fette Dame ihn halb dösend erst nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen wollte.

„Nur für Gryffindor“, murmelte sie verschlafen, nachdem Jae das Passwort genuschelt hatte. Jae räusperte sich und sie öffnete die Augen ganz.

„Ach du bist es. Ich dachte, du wärst ein Hufflepuff mit dem ganzen Gelb“, sagte sie und schwang auf.

Eigentlich hatte Jae nur ganz kurz seine müden Augen ausruhen und sich von der Anstrengungen, den schwarzen Schulpullover und die rot-goldene Gryffindor-Krawatte anzuziehen erholen wollen, aber natürlich schlief er richtig ein und verpasste beinahe das Mittagessen. In letzter Minute ließ er sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch fallen und häufte sich Sherperd’s Pie auf den Teller. Das mochte er eigentlich nicht besonders, aber bevor er womöglich gar nichts bekam, ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher. Tatsächlich entdeckte er dann zu seiner Freude auch noch Reis, gekochten Brokkoli und Krautsalat in seiner Reichweite, so dass das Essen gesichert war, besonders, als er noch einen Brombeermuffin ergatterte.

Da das Geschirr schon zu verschwinden begann, nahm er seinen Muffin mit zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Er wollte endlich mit Tonks reden.

Tonks Haare waren zum Glück inzwischen wieder dauerhaft rosa, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig blasser und dünner als sonst.

„Das du dich überhaupt her traust, du Verteiler von Teufelszeug“, grummelte sie, aber sie rückte ein Stückchen zur Seite, damit Jae sich neben sie setzen konnte. Chiara und Diego sahen ihn neugierig, Penny mit eindeutiger Missbilligung an. Die waren doch wohl hoffentlich nicht auch alle dabei gewesen?! Eigentlich hatte Jae das Gefühl, dass seine Erinnerung langsam klarer wurde, zum Beispiel wusste er inzwischen wieder, dass sie „Mayas Raum“ gewesen waren, einer anscheinend vergessenen Abstellkammer im Erdgeschoss des Westflügels, die Maya vor Jahren entdeckt hatte. Aber an Penny hatte er absolut keine Erinnerung.

„Kann mir jemand vielleicht endlich mal genau sagen, was passiert ist?“, fragte er und gab etwas zerknirscht zu: „Alle erzählen was anderes oder wirres Zeug oder finden es lustig, mir nichts zu sagen. Und ich erinnere mich an fast nix.“

„Klar“, sagte Chiara zu Jaes Erleichterung. Auf ihre Freundlichkeit war immerhin noch Verlass. „Aber nicht hier“, fuhr sie fort. „Lasst uns rausgehen, es ist so schönes Wetter.“

Jae fand es zwar eigentlich ziemlich kalt, aber gerade fand er es wichtiger, endlich Genaueres zu erfahren, und so folgte er mit Tonks und Diego Chiara in den Innenhof, wo sie sich ein sonniges, windgeschütztes Plätzchen suchten.

„Also, was war das für ein Teufelszeug, Mann“, fragte Tonks. „Du hast gesagt, das sei Alihotsy und man würde davon kichern. Kichern und gute Laune! Sonst nix.“ Sie stieß ihn halb ärgerlich, halb spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Also eins davon kann nicht stimmen. Entweder es war kein Alihotsy, oder Alihotsy hat eine andere Wirkung. Ich erinnere mich nämlich, auf einem Abraxaner über die Gewächshäuser geflogen zu sein. Ich könnte schwören, ich weiß genau wie sich das Fell auf seinem Rücken und die Federn seiner Flügel angefühlt haben, aber Diego und Chiara schwören, dass ich Mayas Raum nie verlassen habe, sondern nur kichernd über den Boden gerollte bin.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Immerhin kann man bei mir nicht sagen, dass ich noch besonders viel würde und Eleganz zu verlieren gehabt hätte. Aber _Rowan_ soll das gleiche gemacht haben.“ Ganz konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, aber sie versuchte, Jae streng anzusehen. „Jedenfalls mache ich dich höchstpersönlich für meine scheußlichen Kopfschmerzen verantwortlich! Und mir war heute Morgen so übel, dass ich das Frühstück ausfallen lassen musste! Kannst du dir so was vorstellen?“

„Mir geht es ja ähnlich“, murmelte Jae. „Nur das ich mich nicht an dieses Fliegen erinnere, wie ihr anscheinend alle.“

„Ich erinnere mich auch nicht“, warf Chiara ein. Mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres weißblonden Haares hinters Ohr. „Solche Sachen haben oft keine Wirkung bei mir.“

Manchmal machte Chiara solche Andeutungen, als wollte sie geradezu, dass man nachbohrte, was sie damit meinte, aber immer wenn Jae tatsächlich darauf eingegangen war, hatte sie abgeblockt. Manchmal hatte er den Verdacht, dass Maya mehr darüber wusste. Aber jetzt schien ihm nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, einen weiteren Versuch, mehr herauszufinden, zu unternehmen.

„Penny sagt, dass die Alihotsy-Blätter mit einem Sud aus Gürteltiergalle getränkt gewesen sein müssen. Sie meint, dass würde unsere gemeinsamen Halluzinationen und die Nebenwirkungen erklären.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Penny nicht dabei war, oder? Warum zur Hölle habt ihr ihr davon erzählt? Sie wird uns anschwärzen! Und ihr habt das Zeug immerhin auch genommen, auch wenn ich es mitgebracht habe“, stöhnte Jae.

„Wird sie nicht“, sagte Tonks unbekümmert. „Und ich wollte heute Morgen doch gern wissen, ob ich ernsthaft vergiftet bin. Sie hat nun mal am meisten Ahnung von so was.“

Jae schob erneut das schlechte Gewissen zur Seite. Er konnte doch wirklich nichts dafür, woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, das etwas mit dem Alihotsy nicht stimmte? Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Also, wir waren in Mayas Raum und haben getrunken. Woher kam überhaupt der Alkohol?“

„Ich und Tulip haben was besorgt“, sagte Diego. Jae nickte.

„Ok. Und dann haben wir mein Alihotsy geraucht.“ Wer zur Hölle hatte gedacht, dass das eine gute Idee war? Ach ja, er, weil er ein bisschen Ablenkung von der düsteren Lage gewollte hatte.

„Nicht alle“, warf Diego ein und Jae nickte wieder. „Maya und Charlie haben nicht mitgemacht, das weiß ich schon. Wer noch?“

„Nur ich“, sagte Diego. „Ich dachte, es wär vielleicht nicht so schlau, das mit Feuerwhiskey zu kombinieren.“

„Da hattest du wohl recht“, murmelte Jae verdrossen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das Diego unter keinen Umständen mitgemacht hätte. Wobei er das von Ben und Rowan auch gedacht hätte.

„Du warst ziemlich überzeugend mit deiner Werbung“, sagte Chiara und kicherte etwas. „Alle anderen haben mitgemacht, die da waren meine ich. Du, ich, Tonks, Rowan, Ben, Andy und Barnaby.“

„Und ich wette, keiner hat mir auch nur einen Knut bezahlt.“

„Du hast gesagt, das wäre dein Beitrag zur allgemein nötigen Stimmungsaufhellung“, sagte Chiara achselzuckend.

Wie viel hatte er noch mal dafür bezahlt? Zwei Galleonen? Immerhin hatte es außer Tonks, Barnaby und ihm die anderen anscheinend wirklich aufgeheitert.

Mit Barnaby schaffte Jae es erst am nächsten Tag nach ihrer gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde in Geschichte der Zauberei zu reden.

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte er ihn, als sie gemeinsam in Richtung der Großen Halle schlenderten.

„Hm? Warum meinst du?“, fragte Barnaby verwirrt zurück.

„Ismelda und Merula meinten gestern, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Und, naja, da das wahrscheinlich an meinem verunreinigten Alihotsy lag …“ Jae selbst fühlte sich inzwischen zum Glück wieder völlig normal.

„Mein Kopf tat doch nur ein bisschen weh“, sagte Barnaby, anscheinend ernsthaft verwirrt. „Da hab ich schon ganz anderes erlebt, mach dir keine Sorgen, Jae.“

Warum merkte Barnaby nur nie, wie traurig solche Aussagen waren? Aber es war vielleicht besser so, dachte Jae.

Jetzt aber verzog Barnaby traurig das Gesicht. „Nur schade, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern kann. Rowan hat mir erzählt, ihr anderen erinnert euch ans Fliegen? Eine Hal- eine Hallo- wie ein Traum, hat er es genannt.“

„Halluzination“, korrigierte Jae automatisch. „Keine Sorge, ich erinnere mich auch an nix, du bist nicht der einzige.“

Andy fragte Jae beim Abendessen, ob er noch mehr Alihotsy habe.

„Meinst du normales, oder solches wie wir am Sonntag hatten?“, fragte Jae vorsichtig, während er sich Kartoffelbrei und Würstchen auf den Teller lud. Andy mochte nicht der hellste sein, aber Jae wollte ihn trotzdem nicht absichtlich im Unklaren über die normale Wirkung von Alihotsy lassen, auch wenn es vielleicht ganz witzig wäre.

„Solches wie am Sonntag. Das die Träume verursacht“, sagte Andy, der anscheinend besser informiert war, als Jae gedacht hatte.

„Es wäre für mein Gewissen wirklich besser, ich wüsste nichts von deinen Drogengeschäften“, unterbrach Charlie ziemlich laut und griff an Jae vorbei nach dem Kürbissaft. Also formte Jae mit seinem Mund „Später“ zu Andy und widmete sich seinem Kartoffelbrei.

Später kam, als Charlie auf seiner Kontrollrunde als Vertrauensschüler war. Jae saß im Schneidersitz vor seinem Bett im Jungenschlafsaal, Andy und Ben saßen und lagen auf ihren Betten.

Jae nahm einen frischen Bogen Pergament und angelte hinter sich unter dem Bett nach einem Buch, das er als Unterlage benutzen konnte. Zu irgendwas waren die also doch gut. Er notierte sich Andys Bestellung, obwohl er noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, ob er sie würde erfüllen können. Was, wenn es nur eine zufällige Verunreinigung mit Gürteltiergalle gewesen war? So oder so, er musste dringend in die Nokturngasse. Nur leider würde das wohl frühestens am Wochenende klappen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs rief er eines der nussschalengroßen Gefäße, die auf seinem Nachttisch bereit standen zu sich. Er tippte es an, und es entfaltete sich zu einer kokosnussgroßen Porzellanschale mit der koreanischen Beschriftung eines bekannten magischen Instantnudelherstellers.

„Aguamenti“, murmelte er und goss Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab auf die Nudeln in der Schale, bevor er einen Hitzezauber sprach. Die Nudeln waren so scharf, dass seine Augen schon tränten, bevor er einen Schluck der Brühe getrunken hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er von dem Hogwartsessen nicht satt wurde, aber ab und zu brauchte Jae einfach einen anderen Geschmack.

„Du kriegst einen Rabatt, wenn du noch jemand anderen dazu bringst, was zu bestellen“, sagte er zu Andy, während er die mitgelieferten Essstäbchen vom Boden der Schale löste.

Andy sah zu Ben und Jae fügte schnell hinzu: „Jemand, der nicht eh schon dabei war, meine ich.“

„Ich hab eh kein Interesse“, verkündete Ben. „Ich wollte mir nur beweisen, dass ich mich auch traue, etwas Illegales zu machen. Das ist geschehen. Jetzt brauche ich meinen klaren Verstand, um Maya und euch vor R und Rakepick zu beschützen.“

Andy und Jae tauschten einen Blick, und Jae konzentrierte sich eilig wieder auf seine Nudeln, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrechen konnten. Ach Ben …

Obwohl er da schon die Liste angefangen hatte, begann Jae erst am Mittwoch wirklich zu verstehen, dass er tatsächlich ein gutes Geschäftsfeld aufgetan haben könnte, als Tulip ihn nach der Mittagspause abpasste und ihm anbot, für ihn den Verkauf bei den Ravenclaws zu übernehmen.

Jae warf ihr von der Seite einen scheelen Blick zu, den sie aus ihren mandelförmigen Augen fest erwiderte. „Warum?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Er war es zwar, der ständig Ärger bekam und nachsitzen musste, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Tulip eigentlich für mehr Regelverstöße verantwortlich war. Ihm waren auch durchaus ein paar Bedenken gekommen, ob er wirklich manipuliertes Alihotsy an seine Mitschüler – und Freunde – verkaufen wollte. Zwar war es nur ihm, Tonks und Barnaby danach schlecht gegangen, und auch nicht schlimmer als nach zu viel Feuerwhiskey, aber wer wusste schon, ob das immer so war. Es war doch etwas anderes, als verhexte Gegenstände und illegale Scherzartikel in die Schule zu schmuggeln, und das Tulip mitmachen wollte, ließ ihn eher noch mehr zögern.

Tulip zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist gegen die Regeln, und Regeln sind dazu da, gebrochen zu werden.“

„Vergiss es“, erwiderte er. „Meinst du, ich nehm‘ das ganze Risiko und teile dann den Profit?“

„Ich kann ja mitkommen in die Nokturngasse“, meinte Tulip leichthin.

„Vielleicht kriege ich es ja gar nicht aus der Nokturngasse“, sagte Jae, auch wenn es ziemlich aussichtslos war, Tulip abzulenken. Die Nokturngasse war nun mal der Ort für so etwas, das wusste sie natürlich sehr gut. Sie fand es dann auch keiner Erwiderung würdig.

„Hör mal, Tulip“, seufzte Jae. Der Riemen seiner Schultasche schnitt schmerzhaft in seine Schulter, obwohl er schon nur die Hälfte der Bücher eingepackt hatte, und er wuchtete sie auf die andere Seite. „Ich weiß noch überhaupt nicht, ob ich Bock hab, das Zeug zu verticken. Das wäre ja wohl dann regelmäßig und artet womöglich in Arbeit aus.“

Er wand sich unter ihrem berechnenden Blick, als sie sagte: „Ich dachte, du machst alles für Geld.“

„Vielleicht ist das ja meine Grenze“, nuschelte er.

„Die Arbeit oder die Gesundheitsgefahr?“, fragte sie.

Jae zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Das ging Tulip nichts an, selbst wenn er es wüsste. „Wer hat überhaupt Interesse?“, fragte er trotzdem. Sie drückte ihm einen kleinen zusammengefalteten Zettel in die Hand. Er ließ ihn in der Tasche seiner Schulrobe verschwinden.

Es war wieder Sonntag, als Jae sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte, um vom Kamin seiner Kontaktperson in die Nokturngasse zu flohen, und er hatte zwei Entschlüsse gefasst. Eigentlich hatte er schon am Sonnabend kommen wollen, aber Professor Trelawney hatte ihn bei der Benutzung einer selbstschreibenden Schreibfeder erwischt und zusätzliches Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Sie war höchst empört gewesen, wie er seine Vorhersagen einem „stumpfsinnigen Ding“ überlassen konnte, anstatt auf sein inneres Auge zu hören, so empört, dass sie tatsächlich mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen hatte. Da hatte Jae natürlich keine Chance mehr gehabt, dem Nachsitzen zu entgehen. Er fühlte sich beschissen. Welcher Versager ließ sich von _Trelawney_ zum irgendetwas zwingen?

Jedenfalls war sein erster Entschluss, selbst nichts mehr von dem manipulierten Alihotsy zu nehmen. Das sollte ihm nicht schwer fallen, da er ja nur Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit davon gehabt hatte. Und er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um den zweiten Teil seines Beschlusses umzusetzen: Gürteltiergallen-Alihotsy-Handel in großem Stil aufzubauen. Er hatte ein paar Erkundigungen eingezogen und anscheinend gab es keinen anderen bekannten Stoff, der zu Parallelträumen verhalf. Wenn er das richtig vermarktete, konnte er sehr viel mehr verlangen, als die zwei Galleonen pro Gramm, die er bezahlt hatte. Vor allem, da er gedachte, den Einkaufspreis noch ordentlich zu drücken.

Aber dazu musste er erstmal die Händlerin finden. Langsam und betont uninteressiert schlenderte Jae durch ihren Bereich der Nokturngasse, sie würde ihn finden. Er wusste kaum etwas über sie. Ihr Alter schätzte er auf Mitte Zwanzig, aber es war schwer zu sagen, weil sie immer eine Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht fallen ließ – eigentlich der Standard hier in der Nokturngasse. Sie nannte sich „Sel“ und es ging das Gerücht um, dass sie ein Mitglied der Familie Flack war, die tief in die Angelegenheiten der Todesser verwickelt gewesen war. Jae hoffte sehr, dass das nicht stimmte, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, mit ihr Geschäfte zu machen. Zumindest war sie zuverlässiger als Fletcher.

Er genoss die unterschwellig geschäftige Atmosphäre der Nokturngasse in vollen Zügen. Hier fühlte er sich richtig wohl, nicht so eingeengt wie in Hogwarts. Dabei gab es auch hier unzählige Regeln, die es zu beachten gab. Ungeschriebene Regeln, die er erst hatte erkennen müssen und von denen er sicher immer noch viele übersah. Aber wer sie befolgte, wurde Teil eines großen Tanzes, genau choreografiert, um sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen und vor allem immer den Auroren auszuweichen, und Jae fühlte sich anders als in Hogwarts nicht eingeengt davon, sondern aufgehoben.

„Hallo Schlitzauge“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und Jae schaffte es, sich ohne zusammenzuzucken umzudrehen. Sels Umhang war heute silbrig-grau, verdeckte wie immer ihr Gesicht, war aber so fadenscheinig, dass ihre blaue Robe durch einige verschlissene Stellen sichtbar war.

„Nenn mich nicht so“, beschwerte er sich.

Sel zuckte die Achseln. „Das musst du wohl abkönnen. Du willst irgendwas von mir, sonst wärst du nicht hier.“

„Und du musst mir was verkaufen, damit du dir endlich einen neuen Umhang kaufen kannst“, gab er zurück. Oh ja, inzwischen war er kein Anfänger mehr im Leben auf der Nokturngasse. Man durfte sich nicht in eine Ecke drängen lassen.

„Den Trage ich nur, weil er unauffällig ist hier in der Gegend“, sagte Sel, und allein aus der Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt antwortete, wusste Jae schon, dass seine Bemerkung sie getroffen hatte.

Er räusperte sich. Es war wichtig, dass er angemessen verlegen und eifrig wirkte, damit sie nicht durchschaute, weshalb er eigentlich hier war. Allzu schwer fiel es ihm nicht, immerhin war sie eine Frau. „Hast du noch mehr von den Heften? Vielleicht noch ein paar andere?“, fragte er. Er wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot und fügte rasch hinzu: „Die gingen echt gut.“

„Soso“, sagte Sel und Jae konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören. „Du verkaufst die die also nur und würdest selber nie einen Blick reinwerfen.“

„Hast du jetzt noch welche oder nicht?“, drängte Jae.

„Sicher, sicher. Ich hab noch drei Ausgaben von der mit der Blonden auf dem Umschlag, die du schon kennst. Neun Sickel das Stück. Dann das hier, wenn man eher auf was Härteres steht. Eine Galleone und zwei Sickel das Stück. Ein ganzes Heft nur mit dieser süßen Brünetten.“ Sie zeigte Jae das Titelbild, auf dem eine nackte, nur mit einem spitzen Hut bekleidete Hexe Öl über ihren Körper goss und lockende Bewegungen mit der Hand machte. „Elf Sickel und vierzehn Knuts. Gleichgeschlechtliches ist leider komplett aus, frag mich nächste Woche wieder.“

„Wie viele hast du von dem letzten?“, fragte Jae. Er würde es wahrscheinlich ganz gut verkaufen können, warum also nicht zuschlagen.

„Fünfzehn“, sagte Sel kurz.

„Ich nehme alle für eine Galleone“, sagte Jae. Sie handelten eine Weile und einigten sich schließlich auf eine Galleone, einen Sickel und zwanzig Knuts. Sel reichte ihm das Bündel pornografischer Hefte und er ließ sie unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Sonst alles klar bei dir?“, fragte sie beiläufig. „Ist die alte McGonagall immer noch so garstig wie immer? Hast du schon das Alihotsy probiert?“

Jae nickte zu allem. Er spürte sein Herz plötzlich in seinem Hals schlagen, doch er musste ruhig bleiben. Jetzt kam es darauf an.

„Apropos Alihotsy, hast du noch welches?“

„Klar, Junge. Aber diesmal eine Galleone und zehn Sickel pro Gramm, dafür ist es auch besser als letztes Mal, versprochen.“ Sie fing schon an, unter ihrem Umhang in den Taschen ihrer Robe zu suchen. „Bin ja froh, dass es dir gut geht. Mehrere Kunden haben sich schon beschwert, dass es ihnen nicht bekommen ist. Mein nichtsnutziger Bruder hat irgendwas drüber gekippt, es war verdammt mühsam, es wieder einigermaßen trocken zu kriegen, hab echt alles versucht. Aber das hier ist super Zeug, ganz sicher.“ Sie hielt ihm ein kleines Beutelchen hin, das unter ihren blassen Fingern knisterte.

Jaes Gedanken rasten. Das Alihotsy war nicht absichtlich, kontrolliert mit Gürteltiergalle versetzt gewesen. Es war eine zufällige Verunreinigung gewesen, gefolgt von einem unbekannten, unkontrollierten Trocknungsprozess. Er konnte das manipulierte Alihotsy nicht nachkaufen. Bevor ihm richtig klar wurde, dass es so war, war schon sein ganzer Körper von einem ungeheuren Gefühl der Erleichterung geflutet. Er musste die Entscheidung gar nicht treffen, ob er es verantworten konnte, groß damit zu handeln. Ob ihm Geld wirklich am wichtigsten war. Denn es war schlicht unmöglich. Vielleicht konnte man den Prozess irgendwie wiederholen, der zu dem halluzinogenen Alihotsy geführt hatte, aber er konnte das sicher nicht, er war eine Niete in Zaubertränke und hatte es nach den ZAGs abgewählt.

Er war so erleichtert, dass er Sel eines der Alihotsy-Päckchen abkaufte, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, sie runterzuhandeln. Er hätte alle Möglichkeiten dazu gehabt, nachdem sie zugegeben hatte, ihm letztes Mal schlechte Wahre verkauft zu haben, aber Jae war zu gut gelaunt.

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und schlenderte pfeifend in Richtung Winkelgasse. Er wollte noch zu Zonkos Scherzartikelladen, wenn er schon in London war. Nicht alles, was in Hogwarts verboten war, war schließlich so illegal, dass es nur in der Nokturngasse zu besorgen war.

Seine Gedanken gingen ganz von selbst alle Leute die er kannte, die gut in Zaubertränken waren durch. Penny war die beste, aber sie würde niemals bei so etwas helfen. Es gab auch so viel zu bedenken, warum zum Beispiel hatte es nicht bei allen gleich gewirkt? Wahrscheinlich ging es sowieso weit über die Fähigkeiten eines Schülers hinaus, beschloss er. Sehr zufrieden stellte er fest, dass das, was das Beste war, und was er tun wollte, das gleiche war: nämlich nichts.

Er kannte zwar ein paar zwielichtige Tränkebrauer in der Nokturngasse, aber die würden ihn womöglich über den Tisch ziehen. Nein, es war besser, vorerst für sich zu behalten, was für eine Wirkung Alihotsy mit Gürteltiergalle haben konnte. Keinem seiner Freunde in Hogwarts wäre klar, was für eine potenzielle Goldgrube das war, und es wäre ihnen auch egal, höchstens für Tulip musste er sich irgendeine Geschichte einfallen lassen. Er konnte also ganz in Ruhe abwarten, und sich vielleicht, wenn er wollte, irgendwann später einen Experten suchen. Oder auch nicht.

Andy und die anderen würden sich mit normalem Alihotsy zufrieden geben, wenn er sagte, dass es das andere nicht mehr gebe. Tulip ging es sowieso nur darum, etwas Illegales zu tun. Jae beschloss, ihr eine extra Tüte von Zonkos mitzubringen, als er die Tür zu dem Scherzartikelladen aufstieß. Er hatte noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, hier zu stöbern. Welch ein Glück, dass er sich nicht um den Verkauf von Alihotsy kümmern musste.


End file.
